


The Ministry Ball.

by CourtneyEllen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M, Secret Relationship, after war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: Week 11: “I think you look cuter with me.”





	The Ministry Ball.

The worst part about being the boy-who-lived-twice was that you got invited to every little event that the wizarding world hosted and you were expected to attend every single one of them. Harry had his fill of parties and shaking hands with older men who sneered down at him at 'his inexperience' with the world. As if Harry didn't go and face a megalomaniac and destroy him. As if he didn't save their pathetic world so they could continue these stupid balls where they sat and gossiped about the others at the ball. It was a waste of time, especially his.

The Ministry Ball was the worst of them all. It was a twice a year event and Harry was expected to go to each one. According to Hermione, it was disrespectful and 'social suicide' to decline the invitation. Her and Ron got invites as well, but there was thing they had that Harry didn't. A date.

It wasn't for a lack of trying. Hermione had tried all of her classmates, female and male alike. She had even asked Draco Malfoy, Harry's partner at the auror's office, and they both glared at each other until the end of the day after telling Hermione that Draco was engaged to Astoria Greengrass and would be taking her. Ginny had been the easiest option, but it was a bit weird since they were both the opposite of what the other wanted. Harry wanted a tall man and Ginny wanted a particular blonde, Ravenclaw girl. Listening to older wizards talk about how 'cute their relationship' was always made the two shift uncomfortably. After the last party where Ginny was called a blood traitor and Ron was kicked out for punching the bloke, Harry decided to just go alone.

Which is what led him to tonight, the Ministry's Yule Ball where the theme was always masquerade. Harry had been to about four years worth of this ball so far since the war. It was a night spent dancing with mystery people, though they all seemed to know who Harry was because of his subpar dancing skills.

"Sorry," speaking of subpar dancing skills. Harry was dancing with some girl who had approached him. She was getting frustrated with his dancing and looked a minute from telling him off when another cut in.

"Mind if I cut in?" His voice was familiar, but Harry couldn't really place it with the music. The woman looked between Harry and the man before huffing and storming off the dance floor. Harry bit his lip nervously unsure if he really upset the woman, but the man quickly took his hand to resume the dance. His hands were calloused and he had familiar orange curls on top of his head. There were only two people that could possibly be. Harry let a small smile drift on his face, letting his fear of stomping on the other's feet slide away. The other wouldn't care about Harry's dismal dancing.

Harry took in his outfit, as they stumbled around the dance floor. He was dressed in pine green dress robes that looked expensive, but not in the same fashion as everyone else around them. They were not modest like his life growing up, but still not to same standard as his pureblood status demanded in society. It made Harry feel better to have someone he knew near him instead of the uptight pureblood idiots that usually surround him at these events.

His mask was a simple black color with swirls decorating it. It only covered half of his face and Harry could see the plump lips that he had spent way too much time in his adolescences staring at. The only color to his mask was the emerald green glitter outline around the eye holes of his mask. Harry had a sneaky suspicion that he had gotten that mask for a reason. Harry himself was wearing grey robes and a grey mask that was covering just his eyes like the others. The irony of their coloring made Harry giggle softly. The man smiled at him and pulled him closer.

“I think you look cuter with me.” The man grinned, tipping his head lower so he could whisper the words in his ear.

"Is that so? You should have come with me then," Harry replied back, letting his chin rub against the redhead's. He would have easily come with him to this ball, but he didn't want to out himself to the Ministry yet. Harry was openly bisexual and no one had the nerve to say anything. But the man was in a different position than Harry and had worked hard to get there. He was worried about losing the respect he gained because he was Harry's partner.

"Yeah, I should have," the man admitted, standing back up and tilting Harry's jaw so they could kiss. Harry paused him before their lips could touch and held him back slightly. His eyes searched the blue eyes in front of him for hesitation.

"You sure?" Harry whispered, watching carefully as the red haired man rolled his eyes at him and carefully pulled off his mask with a small smirk. Percy Weasley stood before Harry, not that the green eyed man had doubted it. He was shocked as he stared him that Percy laughed at him, tilting his jaw up to close his mouth.

"You'll catch flies love," Percy smiled, leaning closer for that kiss, but Harry paused him once more.

"People will stare," he fretted, unsure if Percy was joking or if he was wiling to deal with the potential backlash. The red haired man just smiled fondly at him before connecting their lips.

"Let them." Harry grinned at the mumbled words, wrapping his arms around Percy and for once not tripping over his feet during a dance.

**Author's Note:**

> guys i'm sooo far behind already! i am sooo sorry! i have week 12 written already and i'm going to try to write 13 and 14 today and post them today since then i'll be caught up! blaise, seamus, and viktor are up next!


End file.
